Discoveries of Gum
by frombehindthekeyboard
Summary: In which Tris, Will, and Al are still alive, and Al never helped Peter beat up Tris. Crack-ish.


**Uh, hey guys! First time in the Divergent fandom, so... yeah. Cool beans! :) **

**But anyway, my friend Ella wanted me to do something with "the gang" discovering gum. Not quite sure what the thing with that is, it's been a while since I've read Divergent or Insurgent, and I'm only up to a couple pages of the first chapter(s?) of Four's POV, so to the more learned Divergent fans who know what Ella's talking about... I'm so very very sorry. **

**This is crack-fic-ish if you squint, do to... well... some non-canon appearances of sort-of OCs.**

**And, like I said, it's been a while since I read any of the Divergent Trilogy, so please don't be mad if some of the characters are OOC. **

**So, uh, yeah. Read on, cucumbers! (Not a word on the nickname. It was insisted on by a friend. It is not meant in a dirty way.)**

THISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKOFCOURSE

The sun was shining in Chicago, it was a PERFECT day!

Especially perfect for the plan of a certain pre-pubescent fangirl.

She drifted in the sky as a thin, almost invisible *insert proper cloud name here* cloud.

_Ugh, _she thought. _It's so cloudless... Hope nobody suspects anything... _

After about an hour of searching the park, the cloud girl found the people she was looking for. Her vision closed in on a group of one...two...three...four...five teenagers, joking and laughing at a picnic table.

She swirled in the air a few times, forming a small, thin funnel cloud. The girl dove down toward the teens, an epic landing plan formulating in her head. _Alright, so, at the last second, after they've seen tornado me, I'll shift to human and somersault to the ground. This is totally gonna rock! _

She overestimated how far from the ground she would need to be when she shifted back.

Theoretically, she should've been around five and a half feet from the ground when she turned human.

In actuality, she was about fifteen feet from the ground. With no idea how to somersault.

_Okay, NEW PLAN! FLAIL ARMS AND SCREAM IN THE HOPES OF A SOMEWHAT SAFE LANDING!_

Lol, no.

The young girl let out a high shriek, her arms waving wildly.

And proceeded to crash-land in the middle of the table.

"Oof!" she grunted as her back made contact with the table. Five pairs of eyes were most definitely trained on her. _Well, the plan _was _for them all to see me, wasn't it?_

The girl groaned quietly as she sat up.

"...You're sitting on the brownies..." one of the guys said.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Excuse me, but who _are _you?" one of the girls, Christina, she thought, questioned.

"I," the girl said, shakily standing whilst simultaneously pulling splinters out of her back, "I am Annie godsdam**(*) **Harston, that's who! Here to bring you all a magical substance that I sincerely hope you enjoy!"

A small blonde girl raised her eyebrow. "And that is?"

Annie grinned and tugged a small, colorful package out of her pocket. "Gum!"

The teenagers exchanged looks with each other.

"What's gum?"

The girl's grin widened as her arm flashed out to point at the questioner. "Gum, my good sir, is a thing that you chew but most certainly do not eat! Disaster shall ensue if that happens!"-Annie shuddered from a gum-swallowing memory-"It has a wiiiide range of flavors! Here we have, lasses and laddies, Orange Sour Patch Kids flavored!"

More raised eyebrows.

"Sour Patch Kids are a type of candy! They're yummy! Try 'em sometime! But, back to my point. You all must try this gum, because...uh..." Annie thought on that for a minute.

"So, you want us to try this gum thing, and you can't even think up a reason why?" a boy asked dryly. Annie stuck out her tongue.

"Just do it."

Her audience- I mean, the teens, shrugged and exchanged glances with each other. Annie grinned and pulled out six individual pieces of gum. She handed them out, then unwrapped the extra and stuck it in her mouth. Her face puckered for a second, then relaxed into a lopsided grin. "Well?"

"Not too bad."

"It's kind of okay."

"Good, I guess."

"Where can you get this stuff, again?"

"The flavor's fading..."

Annie took a minute to process the quick flood of answers. "Okay, alright, okay, everywhere, and yes, unfortunately, it does that."

A moment of silence.

"I need to report the activities of these events now... Bye"-she took a deep breath-"TrisAlFourWillandChristina!" Then she turned back into a cloud and sped off into the sky, leaving the five teenagers puzzling over how she knew their names.

"...Hey, she left the gum!"

**Well that happened. Sorry of it seems rushed, cuz it is, and.. yeah. Pretty sure something else was supposed to happen. If it's not too much trouble, could a more seasoned Divergent fan explain the gum thing in a review? If so, a more... canon.. fic will make an appearance. **

**Thanks, love y'all! Bye!**


End file.
